big brother
by sharingstories2
Summary: SEASON 2 skye is sick of watching Fitz destroy himself and makes a few calls
1. Chapter 1

She watched from the sidelines. Watched as the boy whom she called a brother destroyed himself. Watched as nobody did anything and let time slip away when she knew what she should do. Yet she wasn't authorized.

Finally enough was enough. Fitz was on the brink of insanity. It was then she decided to talk to Fitz but with no sucess. The engerneering scientist just broke down on skye who for her part comforted him best she could. She knew whom her 'brother' needed and decided she'd make a few calls. It was midnight she called all the old team into lounge area. Well except for Ward. Coulson was the last one there and looked at the young hacktivist in confusion.

"Right you lot i'm sick of us all living and acting like zombies. We broke apart and although i know Ward will probably never be a part of the team again someone else who left shall be." It was at that moment that Jemma Simmons came from behind the curtain she was using to shield herself.

Everyone but Fitz and Skye stared at her. Skye smiled and Fitz ran over and hugged her. "Simmons i-i- er oh what the word?"

"missed" skye supplied.

"Yes, i missed you!" Simmons laughed and looked at Fitz.

"I missed you too Fitz i'm so sorry i wasn't here" Fitz didn't say anything and just focused on making sure she was real. The love and admiration that Fitz was currently looking at Simmons with was overwhelming. "Simmons i though you were with hydra?, i didn't give you permission to come here!"

Simmons temper flared. "And i didn't give any of you permission to treat fitz like a delicate object!"

"How did you know were we were Simmons?"

"Well Tripp Skye called me and told me to screw any consequences because Fitz needed me a lot more than sheild." Everyone looked at Skye who shrugged "I'll take any disciplinary action Coulson but trust me on this Fitz is like my brother and i will do a good damn job making sure he's okay even if that means sacrificing some stupid mission!". May attempted to defend the mission and Coulson but Fitz interrupted her.

"You did all of this without er..er..er permission?" he asked looking at Skye with apprehension. Skye's eyes softened " Fitz you and Simmons won't get into trouble i promise, you're my brother why should i let you suffer" Fitz let go of Simmons and pulled Skye into a bear hug "thank you"

"Anytime little brother".


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
